Episode 3665
Mikey Episode Number: 3665 Date: Friday, July 20, 1997 Sponsors: R, 15 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Sara Compton Director: Emily Squires 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Clip | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Chundo, one of Wegman's dogs, drinks milk from a glass. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jordan sings the alphabet for Grover. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Cantus and Murray the Minstrel sing "Let Me Be Your Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-yo elevator |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|James Taylor sings "Jellyman Kelly" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A wizard turns into R things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Rah, Rah, Rah, Letter R" (Christopher Cerf) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: R - Rope |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|"Do the Jelly" with Celina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird visits a Puerto Rican casita in East Harlem. He tries to find out what people do there, but everyone is too busy raising chickens, planting tomatoes, cooking and planning music to answer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign language: Day, morning, noon, night |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I'm Gonna Get to You". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finish a bag of popcorn, and almost leave it on the brick wall, the second head gets angry at the first head for littering it on the counter, so they should throw it away, but then they argue over which trash can to throw it in. Finally, they rip the bag in half to "share" the trash. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof with the letter R |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|R / r (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing "But I Like You" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I thought a thought...about circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Gone With the Wind - starring Kermit the Frog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A group of round crayons draws a house, and is hesitant to let a square yellow crayon join, until it draws the sun. They all cooperate to make a rainbow. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide